1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, an alignment film, and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device may be classified into a twisted nematic type, a horizontal electric field type, and a vertical alignment type depending on the characteristics of its liquid crystal layer. A Patterned Vertically Aligned (PVA) mode has been developed to achieve a wide viewing angle. To further improve the side visibility of the PVA mode, a micro-slit mode or a Super Vertical Alignment (SVA) mode has been developed. In the SVA mode, reactive mesogen exists in the liquid crystal layer to align liquid crystal molecules. The reactive mesogen exists in the liquid crystal layer while being unhardened. The reactive mesogen, if light is irradiated thereto, is hardened, pre-tilting the liquid crystal molecules. In the hardening process, the non-hardened reactive mesogen may remain in the liquid crystal layer, increasing the persistence defect of the liquid crystal display device and thus reducing the display quality of the liquid crystal display device. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the non-hardened reactive mesogen in the liquid crystal layer. In addition, an alignment layer capable of uniformly aligning liquid crystal molecules is also desirable.